


Who would you live for, who would you die for, and would you ever kill ?

by VersatileLarry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileLarry/pseuds/VersatileLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a hot one night stand, Liam and Zayn drift apart but find each other again.</p><p> </p><p>I basically had this idea to make Liam and Zayn re-enact a homosexual version of Romeo & Juliet. <br/>I used the first chapter off of Shelly's fic "Every breath you take".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerlarry/gifts).



A load of weight lifted off shoulders, sweat from hard-work and endless nights of burying in books turned to sweat from the sun (that surprisingly showed up this summer) and- sex. Because, summer break's finally fucking here.

Having a reputation to keep as best lad on campus to host extravagant frat parties, Liam couldn't pass out on the opportunity to throw one just as soon as break starts. He sent out invitations a week prior, the party vibe already tingling in his bones. He sends them to everyone he knows- telling them to bring their friends. All except one student from the Art faculty, Zayn Malik.

Zayn, nerdy student with barely any friends apart from the ones in the chemistry club, the school's biggest outcast. He never talks to people- never really acknowledge anyone, he's always alone and doesn't care about social access. God knows why.

But, Liam doesn't judge. Still, he's not quite ready to invite him, telling his friends he's not quite sure why. Niall claims that Liam's intimidated by his mysterious aura but really Zayn just turns him on more than anything but no one has to know that.

Liam's always been fond of Zayn. Besides obviously wanting to fuck him into the mattress, Liam genuinely cares about Zayn. No one had to know, obviously. He's popular, and Zayn's well...Zayn.

Liam shakes his head, trying to erase the luring brown eyes and pink lips off his mind. He sets up the sound booth and gets Niall to mix drinks. (Probably shouldn't have done that). His concoctions screams danger but they make everyone feel like they're on cloud nine with the after effect of a banging hangover to deal with the next day.

People start piling in at 9pm because who the fuck comes at 7pm as stated in the invitation text, besides Harry Styles who's just so polite and wants to be on time and also maybe because Louis' helping out with the food. The party officially starts at about 10:30pm, the floor vibrating with the pounding music, the rooms upstairs already occupied, and the house illuminates with green, red, pink, blue and all sorts of luminous colours. Liam feels satisfied with himself that once again he's thrown a successful party, even investing in a large chocolate fondue this time.

People are already stripping on the dance floor, nearly having an orgy right in the middle. Louis and Harry are caught grinding against each other in the corner as they make out heavily. Liam feels his cock perk a little at the sight because hey, hot people making out is well, hot. He watches them for a few seconds too long, and It's when the air in the house is getting too warm and suffocating that he decides to go out for a smoke.

As he leaves the house through the back door that only him and Louis knows about, he stops and stares at the person sitting on the grass by the mini gazebo, cigarette lit up in his hand. Said person turns to look up at him when he hears the glass door sliding open. Liam gulps.

"I- uh, came with Louis. Should've known I'd be the third wheel. Um, have you seen 'im?" Zayn stutters.

Liam's heart flutters at his voice directed to him, and it seems like his vocal chords stopped working all of a sudden.

Zayn asks when Liam doesn't respond, "I- I'm sorry, d'you want to be alone?" Liam takes a breath and opens his mouth to say something.

"Um, Louis told me about this place- I-I'm sorry for coming uninvited, I just.."

"It's okay" Liam finally brings out. "I was just surprised. You can stay. If you want that is..."

It was quiet for a few moments, both not knowing what to say next. Zayn wants Liam to stay, of course, and Liam doesn't want to leave. Both kind of stuck in awkwardness until Zayn clears his throat. "D'you- I mean, if you want, d'you maybe want a smoke with me?" He asks softly,  
not wanting to scare Liam away. Liam's eyes widen, surprised at Zayn's offer. This has been the longest they've ever talked. Or, this has been the only time they've talked besides making eye contact along the hallway. Liam doesn't know what to feel.

He shuffles his feet, caught between leaving and keep up his reputation or staying with Zayn- the same boy who appears in his dreams almost everyday, leaving him with morning wood. Finally, he releases the breath he's been holding on for too long that Zayn looks like he's at a war with himself, like a kicked puppy. Liam nods, sitting beside him. Zayn beams, breathing out the smoke after he took a drag and offers it to Liam.

"I've got my own ones" Liam smiles.

Zayn grins at him, watching him take out his cigarettes and lighting one. His grin fades as Liam takes his first drag, inhaling the smoke deep, closing his eyes and enjoying the burn.

"So what are you smoking then ?" Liam asks after a moment of listening to the EDM music vibrating the house. Zayn coughs and holds his fag towards Liam.

"Just some stuff I brought...helps me relax, makes me feel proper calm like, when I'm stressed with uni. Too much work getting to m'head, y'know? 'nd I just broke up with my boyfriend 'bout a month or two ago, sometimes I need...sometimes I get horny and like- shit dunno why I'm telling you this mate, ignore me-"

"S'hot when you smoke weed," Liam blurted, cutting Zayn off.

He flushes, mind running a thousand miles; why'd he say that? He's not suppose to say that. Not in public, not in front of Zayn. Zayn's going to think he's weird and go away. Liam doesn't want him to.

He's about to explain himself when Zayn saves him, "um, thanks? Y-you too, I guess. I mean, you do. Look hot, that is. Proper hot," he's blushing, and he starts rambling again. Liam never took him for the talkative type, but his heart swells at the thought of Zayn being comfortable around him.

Before he even knew it, Liam's leaning in and kissing Zayn quiet, a startled gasp escapes him. It takes a few seconds for Zayn to wrap his head around Liam's sudden action, but he slowly melts into the kiss, his eyes closing and lips moving with Liam's. Smoke lingers in the air as they kiss gently, unhurriedly. Liam pulls back to throw his cigarette in the ashtray beside them before cupping Zayn's stubbly chin and brings him in again. This time, Zayn opens up more, less shy and kissing Liam back just as eager.

Liam moans at the back of his throat when Zayn makes the first move to lick his bottom lip. He wraps his lips around it, sucking softly and pulling it gently with his teeth. When Zayn pulls away, his eyes are shining, his lips are a deep shade of red and his hair falls to his eyes and he looks so so beautiful. Liam's never been more turned on.

Zayn brings the weed to his lips, taking a drag before breathing it out slowly, his lips forming an 'o' as the smoke hits Liam's parted lips. It sends an electrical tingle down Liam's spine at how hot this is, fuck. He watches Zayn take another drag, this time he leans forward to kiss Liam hard, breathing the smoke into his mouth while his arm snakes around his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs. Liam feels his throat burn at the smoke, stinging with how good it feels. It's his first time trying weed, and he would be refraining from it if it weren't for Zayn offering it to him. Well, Zayn didn't really give him a choice, but he isn't complaining.

Their tongues slide against each other, Zayn sucking Liam's tongue every now and then. Liam feels the blood rush to his cock, warm and thick. Zayn groans when Liam reaches up to tug at his hair, twirling a finger around his long fringe. The air around them becomes warmer, sweat building up on their foreheads. Zayn climbs onto Liam's lap slowly, knees on either side of his hips and hands stroking his cheeks, making sure to be gentle with him as he continues licking into his mouth. Liam's definitely having the best kiss he's ever had, he thinks.

"Want you," he breathes into Zayn's mouth, one hand coming to grip his arm.

Zayn makes a small noise at the back of his throat and trails his lips along Liam's jawline. When he comes back to his lips, he kisses him softly, not moving. And then he grinds his hips down, crotch rubbing against Liam's.

They both moan loud and thankfully they're alone, but even if they weren't, Liam couldn't really care at the moment. Zayn inhales the weed again and Liam hurriedly presses his mouth against his, inhaling the smoke as deeply as possible. He's slowly starting to feel the effect it has on him and he starts whining against Zayn's lips. "Zayn, I need you so much. I need you now." He mumbles between soft kisses and whispers,"daddy will you fuck me ?" as if it's a secret. He bucks his hips up when Zayn stops his slow grinding, complaining quietly.

"Fuck," Zayn breathes, "let's go upstairs yeah baby?"

"Okay daddy" Liam nods quickly before pushing himself off the ground and nearly falling over at how weak his knees feels if Zayn hadn't had a grip on his elbow. Liam blushes as Zayn laughs and pulls him towards his side, wrapping his arm around his waist and guiding him to the house. .

Everyone's drunk off their asses, dancing wild to the music, hanging off the railing and laughing, that's what they get for making Niall in charge of the drinks. Zayn continues to guide Liam upstairs though, ignoring people dry humping against the walls. When they're alone in the hallway, Zayn pushes Liam up against the nearest door, slotting their lips together.

"Which one's your room?" Zayn pants against Liam's swollen lips, hips pressed together.

"Last- fuck," Liam moans when Zayn grinds their clothes cocks, "last door on the right."

Zayn kisses him one last time before putting the weed back between his lips, fingers gripping Liam's hips as he continues to grind their cocks together as if they're really fucking.

Low grunts leave Liam's lips as his eyes close, hands gripping the door frame behind him. He feels the fingers dig further into his hips.

"Look at me baby," he hears Zayn's muffled growl.

Liam's eyes snap open, blood rushing quickly to his crotch when he sees Zayn's eyes staring right back at him, pupils dilated.

"Daddy, please I-" the words are stuck at the back of his throat, Liam's mind a haze.

"Sh, gon' take care of you." Zayn mumbles before stopping his grinding and tugging Liam with him to the last door on the right.

Liam wasn't one for being a bottom but fuck, he's ready to be submissive for Zayn anytime. Just Zayn. The things this boy does to him, Jesus.

When the door clicks shut, Zayn orders Liam to get naked and lie in bed against the headboard, no touching baby, while he throws the weed. Liam nods eagerly, stripping completely before scrambling to the top of the bed, head against the headboard and back against the pillows. His cock is hard against his tummy, fiercely red and leaking at the tip, begging to be touched.

No touching baby, Liam plays the voice in his head. Fuck.

Maybe a little bit, Zayn wouldn't know. So, Liam wraps his fingers around the base sliding his hands up and down slowly.

"I said no touching didn't I?" Liam's breath hitches and his hand falls to his side.

Zayn pulls off his shirt as he walks to the bed, tossing it carelessly on the floor. He crawls up the bed and unbuckles his belt, pulling his jeans and pants down slightly that it just lets his dick free, flushed and hard. He hovers over Liam, who slides down the headboard so that his head levels with Zayn's cock.

"You can't touch until I tell you to," Zayn growls, hand pumping his cock slowly while the other grips Liam's chin gently because as much as he wants to be rough, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Liam one bit. Liam whimpers a small desperate "daddy" when the tip of Zayn's cock touches his lips,

A low moan erupts at the back of Zayn's throat when Liam wraps his lips around his tip, sucking lightly, tongue poking his slit. One of Zayn's hand grips the back of Liam's head, tugging his hair gently while the other hold the headboard.

Liam takes in more, lips wrapped tight tight tight around Zayn's cock and his tongue sliding on the underside, so daddy can feel good.

"Baby, so- ah, so good," Zayn's fingers tangle in Liam's hair, slowly guiding his head as he sucks harder. His hips start to move on its own accord, thrusting softly into Liam's sinful mouth as he groans, eyes closing as Liam continues to suck him, tongue lapping around him so exquisitely and wonderfully. Zayn looks down and nearly comes because Liam's eyes are glazed over, his lips red and swollen, drool spilling out of the sides of his mouth and dangling off his chin.

Liam bobs his head faster, trying to take Zayn in as much as he can and when he feels him at the back of his throat, he groans around Zayn's cock, the vibration almost bringing Zayn over the edge.

"Fuck fuck fuck baby, gon' come-" Zayn pulls away quickly and leans down to kiss Liam's lips when he whines at the loss of his dick in his mouth. He can taste himself on Liam and it shouldn't feel this fucking hot. He licks Liam's bottom lip and they make out for a few moments until Liam whimpers softly when he feels his leaking cock brush against Zayn's tummy.

"Please, p-please fuck me daddy. I promise I'll be good. I'll be a good boy for you. Just please fuck me, n-need your cock so bad."

"Shh, baby. Just relax." Zayn places his thumb on the side of Liam's lips and kisses him three more times before pulling away and shedding his ripped skinnies off, grabbing a condom and lube from his pocket and tossing his jeans somewhere onto the floor.

Once they're both completely naked, Zayn grips gently onto Liam's waist, holding them against the bed and pressing their lips together, kissing him so filthily and messily that Liam's nails are digging into his shoulders.

"M'gonna open you up with my tongue okay?" Zayn mumbles against Liam's lips, "gonna make you come from just my tongue, then I'll fuck you once on the bed and then against the wall if you're a good boy, yeah?" Liam whimpers pleadingly beneath him, nails digging further into Zayn's back and cock spilling beads of pre-come at the thought of Zayn fucking him against the wall.

"Y-yeah, d'love that daddy. I'll be good."

"Mm," Zayn reattaches their lips and they suck and bite each others' lips harshly, and Liam's never been kissed so good before, never felt so turned on. Zayn licks a stripe up Liam's neck, biting down and sucking, pulling back to look at the bruise he's formed. He licks over it a few times and returns to Liam's lips, biting his bottom lip and pulling it slightly.

Liam yelps when he feels a finger thumbing his hole just around it but not slipping in. Zayn continues to bite bruises into Liam's skin as he smoothes his finger over Liam's hole repeatedly. Then he slowly kisses down Liam's torso, light and sweet, avoiding his flushed cock completely.

Zayn nuzzles between Liam's cheeks, and licks at his rim once, tentatively. Liam clenches his teeth, hands clutching the sheets with white knuckles as he keens because fuck, Zayn's tongue feels way better than what he'd imagined.

Whimpers leave Liam's lips as Zayn continues licking thick stripes against his rim and flicking his tongue up and down across the length of Liam's hole. Liam's brows furrowed as he tried to hold down his moans and cries, gasping and rolling back subtly against Zayn's tongue.

"Don't hold back, baby. Tell me how good it feels." Zayn grips Liam's cheeks harder and spread them further apart, letting his tongue venture into his tight pink hole.  
"Daddy," Liam gasps, "feels s'good, ngh," His eyes are clamped shut, hands desperately trying to find purchase in Zayn's hair. He rolls his hips and when he feels Zayn's tongue flicking faster, sucking and licking.

The filthy slurping sounds fill the room, Liam's little ah-ah-ah's bouncing off the walls as he grinds down and it's making Zayn grow harder- if it were even possible. He can feel Liam's legs trembling under his touch and knew he's about to come soon. A surprised moan leaves Liam's mouth when Zayn hums, sending vibrations all over his pleasure spots and he's coming, white painting his belly as Zayn leaves kitten licks over his hole, easing him through his orgasm.

When Liam's spent with his eyes closed and lips parted, Zayn crawls back up to his lips, licking the come clean as he goes. He kisses Liam softly, whispers, "gon' fuck you now baby." but he thinks Liam only half hears it when he whimpers a quiet "yes".

Liam looks properly fucked out and Zayn hasn't even got his dick close to him. When he thinks Liam's ready though, he reaches for the bottle of lube and snicks it open, dribbling some onto his fingers and rubbing the cold, thick liquid against Liam's pink rim. He gasps at the touch, eyes open and hips bucking forward. Zayn soothes him with small coos and telling him what a good boy he's being, rubbing the liquid in further and allowing his finger to venture in every now and then.

"So good, baby." Zayn says, leaning over Liam and planting a kiss on his jawline. "Ready for another go babes?" He asks, lube coated fingers still rubbing gently over his rim.

Liam bites his lip and blinks up at Zayn, trying desperately to keep his hips from rocking back onto his teasing fingers circling around his hole. He nods. "Please."

Zayn smiles and pulls his fingers away, He wiping them on the sheets and leans in for a quick peck before reaching for the lube again and coating his cock, adding just a dribble more to Liam's rim. He pumps his cock before bringing it to Liam, running the head up and down the crease of his arse teasingly.

"Please daddy" Liam begs desperately, cock hardening again.

"S'alright babes, I've got you." And with that Zayn pushes in. Liam sucks in a breath, face screwed tighter and fingers digging into Zayn's arms.

"That's it, that's my boy." Zayn coos softly as Liam rolls his hips back in an attempt to get him to move. Zayn leans over to kiss Liam once before pulling his hips back achingly slow and snapping them back with force. A moan caught somewhere in Liam's throat, his face twisting in pleasure. Zayn thrusts his hips harder, one hand tangled with Liam's and feeling them tighten with every thrust he gave, deeper and faster.

Liam becomes more vocal with every thrust Zayn gives and it only spurred him to go faster, smacking his hips harder against Liam's arse, hearing a mixture of "zayn", "daddy", "fuck" and little "ahs" falling out of his parted mouth.

"Fuck, baby, feels so good, so good for me." Zayn curses, feeling himself close, but he won't come until Liam does, so his hips picks up the pace, jabbing Liam's prostate and rocking the bed so hard the headboard smacks against the wall repeatedly.

"C'mon, come for me love, come for daddy." And Liam spills, shooting between their sweaty bodies and moaning loudly as he does.

"Look at you, so pretty." Zayn whispers, kissing over Liam's closed eyelids. It's the second time Liam's came and as promised, Zayn's making that three. So he's snaking his arms under Liam's legs and folds it toward his chest, carrying him with his cock still buried inside him and presses Liam tightly to the wall beside the bed. Liam takes a few seconds to process what's going on before he wraps his arms around Zayn's neck lazily, blinking up at him almost innocently.

“I've got you,” Zayn murmurs genuinely, placing a soft, reassuring kiss Liam's lips, "said I'd fuck you against the wall if you're good didn't I? And you've been so good for me baby."

Liam nods hesitantly, eyes closing and head tilting back against the wall.

"Yeah," his breath is shaky, "don't- dunno if I can come again."

Zayn kisses him again, "you can, love. For me. One more for me."

Liam's legs are hooked over the crease of the inside of Zayn's elbows, thighs spread wide and pressed to his chest as his lower legs dangle from Zayn's arms.

Zayn hisses as Liam's tight walls clenches around him, slightly loose but still gripping his cock tightly. He starts moving, slowly at first. Liam's chest heaves, and his cock bounces against his tummy, and he's too fucked out to even phrase the word "daddy", just whimpering softly as Zayn's hard cock slides in and out of his arse, nudging him in just the right spot that makes his legs quiver and breath hitch.

Zayn's main focus is not dropping Liam as he rocks his hip quicker, quicker, harder.

Tears are slipping down Liam's pink cheeks in pleasure, head tilted back and mouth stretched obscenely, arms wrapped loosely around Zayn's neck now, too dazed to be able to keep any sort of grip.

“So desperate,” Zayn moans, “aren’t you, baby?”

Liam just whines louder, nodding. He's so so sensitive that he can't hold it in for long.

Zayn presses Liam further into the wall, Liam's legs bouncing behind his back from where they are thrown over the insides of his elbows. He fucks him fast and hard and rough, sweat slicking his skin and heavy breaths leaving his lips.

"Such a good boy. Come for me babe, you can do it. One more."

Liam feels himself tremble, his cock weakly spurting little beads of come. His eyes clench close, and his eyebrows furrow, and his chest heaves for air as Zayn murmurs an, ‘oh fuck,’ under his breath before he's coming as well, his cock pulsing and he comes deep inside of Liam's arse, his tip nudging Liam's swollen prostate one last time as his hot come fills him.

They barely make it to the bed as Zayn collapses with Liam still gathered in his arms, breaths come out erotically as he feels his body shake with his orgasm. Liam is just so warm and pliant beneath him, making Zayn's body buzz in bliss.

Liam's almost asleep while Zayn keeps muttering encouragements into his ear, saying how beautiful he is, running his hands all over his skin soothingly. Eventually Liam sighs and stares down at Zayn, smile on his lips.

"Didn't take you for being so dominant in bed," is the first thing he says, voice all groggy and sexy, dammit.

"Was good sex though, right?" Zayn murmurs, sleep slowly taking over him.

"Yeah, s'good. Wish it wasn't just 'bout the sex though." Liam whispers in reply, biting his lip because he'd just implied he wants to see Zayn more, become friends. Or more, he thinks.

Zayn presses a soft kiss to his chin, mumbling a "yeah" and Liam's not quite sure what it means but he's too tired to worry about it so he pulls Zayn closer and feels him nuzzle against his neck as he falls asleep. And Liam thinks maybe this could work.


	2. Chapter Two

Not everything goes as Liam expected. A few months ago he threw a party that got out of hand, which involved the police and a few days of suspension from school. It was nothing really since the party was on the first day of summer break so school was out. Instead his parents sort of grounded him for the first two weeks of summer break and it absolutely sucked considering how embarrassing it was to be grounded at the age of 18. He couldn't blame them though, the damaged caused from the insane party included rebuilding half of his backyard which held his infamous pool but he didn't regret throwing that sick party one bit.

Mainly because he finally had a chance to talk to Zayn, that quiet artsy student he fancied. the moment their skins touched he felt like he was on fire, like he couldn't stop, he revelled in that feeling.

That was two months ago; summer break was over and everything went back to normal.

Liam barely got to see Zayn in school but whenever they did meet Zayn didn't seem to show any interest in actually talking to him. Thus it happened that both of them stopped caring; Zayn for sure did.

Liam was hurt though. He'd always thought Zayn to be this very kind and warm-hearted guy who couldn't hurt a fly. Turned out he didn't care who got hurt in his process of being happy.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Liam felt as if he'd gotten struck by lightning and his books landed all over the hallway. "Damn Niall, was that really necessary?" the blonde boy started laughing but helped him pick up his books off the ground. "Sorry man, I couldn't have known that you were thinking this deeply. Anything wrong?"

"Nah not really, everything's normal." Niall picked up the last book. "Romeo and Juliet? Seriously Liam? I once read the first two sentences and then I had to stop because I almost started crying, how could anyone ever understand this shit?"

"It's not that bad Niall" Liam smiled "it's actually really romantic and a lot more exciting than everyone says it is. There's this constant contradiction between what people think the book is about and what it really deals with so don't judge me. Also, I signed up for this theatre project so I'll need to know what this book is about."

"Sounds sick mate, please don't force me to join too."

They both laughed "no it's okay, I wanna be the only one in the spotlight anyway" Liam winked at him.

"So what are you gonna do with the book?"

"Well, we're going to re-enact the drama with two male main characters to raise awareness for LGBTQ members at this school. It's going to be so cool, we'll rewrite the script and all to make it more exciting, maybe we'll even let it play in modern times instead of the 17th century." Liam explains while walking down the hallway to the theatre.

"That actually sounds really good Liam! If you're ever in need of a tree, hit me up!" Niall says with a serious look on his face.

"Will do, man! I'll see you later!" Liam waves and enters the theatre hall.


End file.
